


Coming Home

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Cassidy Haley (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Temperature Play, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic has been in my head for a while, but I’m been exceptionally wary about writing a foursome. I however can’t ignore it any longer. I apologize if it sucks ahead of time. All errors are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was a long grueling tour and Adam was so glad to finally be almost home. Just a few more miles and his welcoming porch would be in front of him. His Bluetooth was strapped on as usual and he took advantage of his phones voice command capabilities whenever he was driving.  
  
“Call home,” He dictated and soon he heard the dialing in his ear.  
  
Adam smiled at finally being able to call home and having Kris there to answer. They had bought their house just before the tour began and he and Kris had decorated it. Just as they began to get cozy Adam had to leave for the tour. At this moment in time nothing felt better than coming home.  
  
Adam however, had no idea of the plans that Kris had made for him. When the phone rung Kris was in the midst of kissing another man, and that man happened to be Adam’s ex-boyfriend, Brad. He shoved Brad back onto the bed and squirmed around the bed and over Cassidy to get to the phone.  
  
“Hi baby,” Kris panted.  
  
“Hi Krissifer are you busy, you sound out of breath?”  
  
“No, no I just rushed to the phone.”  
  
“I’m almost home baby, do you need me to pick up anything?”  
  
“Hmm… some popsicles, candles, and I dunno some chocolate Ready Whip.”  
  
“Do I even want to ask why none of these items have a thing in common?”

  
“Nope. I have a surprise for you and those things will come in handy.”  
  
Kris’ evil laughter was the last thing Adam heard as the line dropped. He drove to the market by their house and prayed that they would have everything he needed so that he wouldn’t need to go to a large grocery chain. These days he couldn’t even buy his groceries without getting mobbed. He walked into the store in search of the items that Kris has requested and hurried through the store.  
  
  
“Mmph, Cassidy,” Kris moaned into Brad’s mouth while Cassidy’s lithe form hovered over his cock.  
  
Cassidy licked a long line up Kris’ length while Kris nipped at Brad’s bottom lip. Their nude forms splayed across the bed and looked like a scene from some historical painting of sinfully beautiful angels. The bedroom doorknob turned, but fell on deaf ears, as the men on the bed were too entangled in one another. The door swung open slowly and Adam peeked into the room in shock at the scene before him. Quietly he put down the bag of items that Kris had suggested and he quickly got out of his clothes. He grabbed the bag leaving the clothes a forgotten puddle on the floor as he pushed the door open further. Adam propped his nude form against the doorframe and watched them for a few moments before putting on his sexiest face then cleared his throat.  
  
Kris’ eyes shot open, Cassidy’s lips made a loud ‘pop’ when he released Kris’ cock, and Brad’s hooded eyes took in Adam’s nude form.  
  
“Why this is quite the surprise baby.” Adam slinked to the bed.  
  
Adam’s eyes locked on his prey as he crawled up the bed. He used a hand to shove Cassidy so that he was lying flat on his back.  
  
“I’ll get to you in a minute Cass.” Adam said with a small laugh.  
  
He continued his journey until he was eye to eye with Kris. Without a word Kris rose up, and their lips crashed together. They kissed hungrily for several moments until Brad cleared his throat. Adam turned his head so that he was facing Brad.  
  
“Well, hello there sugar. I thought you’d never notice that I was here.” Brad smiled and Adam was taken back to all those years ago, when he and Brad had first gotten together.  
  
“Hi Cheeks, it’s been too long baby.” Adam left a bruising kiss on Brad’s lips.  
  
Adam felt the sparks between them as a flame was renewed. Brad sighed happily when Adam pulled away and he knew that Brad had felt it too.  
  
“Well, now please explain to me how exactly Cass got roped into this.” Adam said as he slithered over to Cassidy.  
  
They shared a kiss and when Cassidy pulled away he looked into Adam’s eyes.  
  
“You’ve been away too long Adam. I’m sure you didn’t hear the news,” Cassidy murmurred.

“Umm what news?”  
  
“Cass and I have been together for about four months now.” Brad spoke up and Adam turned to look at him.  
  
Adam’s eyes darted back and forth between the two and their mutual smiles told him everything that he needed to know. They were both happy though, a pang of jealousy ran through him at the idea of Brad being happy with someone else. He sighed and climbed up off the bed to retrieve the bag.  
  
“Here’s everything you wanted. I think I have a better idea of what they will be used for now though.” Adam handed the bag to Kris.  
  
Kris’ eyes fluttered as Cassidy had engulfed his cock again, and Brad was sucking a nibbling on his neck. Kris sat the bag down and blindly felt around until he found what he was looking for.  
  
“Mmm c’mere Adam.” Kris said his voice husky with arousal.  
  
Kris rose up and Cassidy released his cock making room for Adam to lie down.  
  
“Now we’re going to play a little game.” Kris said reaching into their nightstand and retrieving the handcuffs and a blindfold.  
  
He deftly bound Adam’s hands to the headboard while Brad slipped the blindfold over his head, neither paying the slightest bit of attention to the sputters of protest from Adam.  
  
Cassidy perched on his knees watching everything unfold in front of him. He smiled as Brad turned back to capture his lips over Adam’s prone body.  Their kiss became more heated and their hands roamed not each other, but Adam. Adam gasped when two pairs of hands slid over his body. He listened carefully and could hear the sounds of wet kisses, but couldn’t figure out much other than that.  
  
Kris reached into the bag to retrieve a large pumpkin spice candle. He smiled to himself when he discovered a book of matches. He lit the candle and left it to burn on the nightstand. Then he reached back into the bag for the popsicles. He knew the minute he asked for them that unless he specified a flavor that Adam would pick up banana ones, and sure enough when he opened the box it was filled with the canary yellow icy treats. He pulled one of them from the box and frowned as he noticed it was melting just slightly. He laid it on the nightstand and climbed off the bed and headed for the kitchen to put the rest of the box in the freezer.  He shuffled back down the hall to the bedroom and heard Adam’s gasps and whines.  Reaching the doorway he noted that Brad and Cassidy apparently hadn’t separated while he was gone, but now Cassidy’s hand wrapped around Adam’s dick with Brad’s laid over Cassidy's fingers. Their hands stroked lightly over Adam’s throbbing length as his hips bucked up to meet them.  
  
“Aww what’s the matter baby,” Kris crooned making it across the room and onto the bed.  
  
Kris slithered up to perch beside Adam’s torso and grabbed the Popsicle and opened it. Adam flinched at the sound. Kris pulled the treat from the wrapper and tossed the wrapper into the wastebasket by the bed. With a wicked smile Kris dragged the frozen length of it around Adam’s left nipple. Adam’s sharp intake of breath spoke volumes and soon his mouth and tongue warmed Adam's skin. Kris repeated the process several times over Adam’s torso loving the way Adam’s pale skin looked, wet with banana-flavored goodness. His tongue slipped over each line of wetness that he made before he made another. Adam was trembling by the time that Kris discarded the Popsicle. He licked the banana liquid that pooled into Adam’s navel before grabbing the candle from the nightstand along with a cock ring from the top drawer.  
  
“Cassidy, you know what to do with this. It will make him even more fun to play with.” Kris smiled when Cassidy turned to him and handed him the cock ring.  
  
“He can’t come with this on can he?” Brad asked already knowing the answer.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Good, I’ve been wanting to relive one of my favorite pastimes with Adam.” Brad gave a sinful laugh while watching Cassidy slide the ring down Adam’s engorged length.  
  
“Oh god… oh please no,” Adam whimpered.  
  
Cassidy leaned down to swallow Adam’s protests with a fierce kiss. Their tongues tangled and Cassidy ran a hand down Adam's chest wrapping his fingers around Adam’s length once again.  
  
“Mmm thank you baby,” Brad purred licking Adam’s cock just above Cassidy’s hand.  
  
“Cassidy, Brad, he’s going to buck up when this starts just so you know.” Kris held the burning candle in his hand taking in its cinnamon-filled scent. “Adam I cooled you down now it’s time to warm you back up.”  
  
Adam groaned into Cassidy’s mouth and out of the corner of his eye Cassidy watched Kris tip the candle letting the burnt orange wax spill down to make unique designs on Adam’s chest. Adam writhed and took in a sharp breath, his entire body on fire with sensations. The feeling of Cassidy’s soft lips pressed against his, Brad’s lips wrapped around his aching erection, and the hot wax that was being poured over him. The only reason he knew it was Cassidy giving bruising kisses was because Brad always chewed on his bottom lip. That and Brad’s tongue was so familiar lashing at his cock. Brad’s cock sucking was so different from Kris’ sweet interpretation of a blowjob. Not that either of them were bad just different and delicious in there own ways. Adam however missed Brad’s lips wrapped around him. It had been too long since he’d had this much sexual attention poured on him at once. Adam had a million offers, but without Kris it just wouldn’t have been the same.  
  
Kris blew on the wax and watched it harden, the color becoming paler and more suited for Adam’s fair skin. Some of the smaller splatters even resembled Adam’s freckles. Adam gave a keening whine and Kris looked down to see Brad had slipped a finger inside of Adam while bobbing up and down on Adam’s cock. Kris could tell from the whine that Brad’s fingers were pressing Adam’s spot. He turned his attention back to the candle tipping it again and watching the liquid fall onto Adam’s already reddened chest.  
  
“Oh fuck… oh… oh Brad… fuck Kris it’s so hot… Cassidy, oh not the ear…” Adam whimpered and moaned.  
  
“Mmm hey Cass…” Brad purred releasing Adam’s cock with a ‘pop.’ “He’s nice and open. You wanna fuck him?”  
  
Cassidy groaned into Adam’s ear and he finally released Adam’s earlobe.  
  
“Kris is that okay? He’s yours and I want your permission.” Cassidy’s eyes were hooded when he looked to Kris.  
  
“Adam baby, would you like for Cassidy to fuck you because I think it would be deliciously hot to watch?” Kris asked running a finger over Adam’s full bottom lip.  
  
Brad’s fingers still worked inside of Adam, and Adam rolled his head from side to side restlessly trying to form the words.  
  
“I… mmm… Cass… mmm…”  
  
“Yes Adam?” Cassidy purred.  
  
“Do you… do you want to… mmph… do you want to fuck me?”  
  
Cassidy licked a line up the shell of Adam’s ear before he blew a stream of cool air at it and watched Adam shiver.  
  
“I’ve had dreams about fucking you,” Cassidy whispered into Adam’s ear.  
  
“Then… then… make those dreams come true… Cass, fuck me.” Adam’s voice was raspy with pleasure.  
  
Cassidy took the condom that Kris offered and slid it down his hard length. Brad’s eyes glittered when he removed his lube-slicked fingers from Adam and wrapped them around Cassidy’s cock. Cassidy gasped and bucked his hips up into Brad’s hand while Brad slicked his cock. Brad crawled over Adam’s leg and slithered up to where Kris was sitting on his knees on the bed. Brad nuzzled his face against Kris’ stomach, and then took the head of Kris’ erection between his lips using his tongue to lap at the fluid leaking from Kris’ dick. Kris’ low whine was the only encouragement that he needed to take Kris' cock further down his throat. Kris shifted so that he was lying flat on his back, in this position Brad still had access to Kris' dick and Kris could suck Adam.  
  
“Adam, how long has it been since someone besides Kris fucked you?” Cassidy asked his words laced with desire.  
  
“Mmm since that last time with Brad. It’s been years.”  
  
“Well baby I’m going to fuck you silly, while your little lover here sucks that pretty cock of yours.”  
  
Cassidy positioned himself at Adam’s entrance and slowly pushed. When the head of his cock finally slipped past the ring of muscles he was in paradise. He slid the rest of the way in as he leaned over Kris to reach Adam’s lips. He kissed Adam deeply for a moment before straightening back up so that Kris would have room enough to bob his head on Adam. Cassidy began to thrust his eyes fluttering between his dick sliding in and out of Adam, Kris’ mouth obscenely wide on Adam’s length, and his boyfriend Brad’s lips wrapped around Kris’ erection.  
  
“Brad, take off the blindfold, he can’t miss seeing this beautiful tangle of sex,” Cassidy panted and swiveled his hips at just the right angle so that he was nudging Adam’s spot with each thrust.  
  
Kris whined low in his throat around Adam’s length, the vibrations of Brad’s ‘mmhmm’ around his length caused him to spill down Brad’s throat. Brad released his cock and licked it lovingly before reaching up to grab the blindfold that was covering Adam’s eyes.  
  
“Sorry, you missed the sight of Kris spilling down my throat, but that’s okay because you’re going to get the see me fuck him.” Brad pulled the blindfold from Adam’s eyes.  
  
Adam blinked several times letting his eyes focus. His eyes locked on Cassidy for a moment. Adam had never realized how hot Cassidy was until that moment, with Cassidy's cock buried deep inside him, his mouth slackened, body flushed with arousal, and soft moans coming from his mouth. Adam clenched his eyes shut and moaned pitifully as his over-sensitive body begged for release.  
  
“Please… please… please… oh god…” Adam whimpered using his eyes to plead with Cassidy.  
  
“Shh it’s okay Adam. Just watch Kris with Brad while I fuck you baby.”  
  
Adam turned to see Kris on his knees, his beautiful ass presented to Brad. Brad’s fingers were already working Kris open and by the whimpers coming from Kris, Adam knew he was ready. Soon Brad removed his fingers and rolled a condom down his length. Adam’s moans were increasing in pitch, and by the sounds of it went up an octave as he watched Brad penetrate Kris. Fucking Kris was delicious, but actually getting to see his face as someone else was fucking him was a whole new delirium for Adam. Kris’ wail as Brad hit his spot would have made him come right there had it not been for that fucking ring. Adam gripped the cuffs and tugged and writhed his body overcome with pleasure. Each thrust left him gasping, and the moans and whimpers of pleasure that wafted through the room slid over his skin like a million groping hands.  
  
“Fuck Adam, how the hell is he this tight with that huge cock of yours? “ Brad asked looking at Adam.  
  
“Like sinking into… fuck Cass… into heaven,” Adam moaned.  
  
Brad pounded into Kris and soon he reached around to stroke Kris. Cassidy’s moans filled the air as he collapsed onto of Adam. Cassidy finally got his bearings long enough to reach up and kiss Adam.  
  
“Adam, mmm, such a hot ass baby,” Cassidy purred.  
  
“Cass oh… I need to come, oh fuck…”  
  
Cassidy pulled out, tied off the condom, and threw it into the wastebasket. His eyes now focused on Brad and Kris. Adam and Cassidy watched as Brad’s hips stuttered slightly, his cries of pleasure filling the air. Kris bucked into Brad’s hand and soon followed Brad into a blissful orgasm. Kris flopped onto the bed and into the wetness of his own come while Brad pulled out and tossed the condom.  
  
They all lie silently for several minutes. With the exception of Adam’s desperate whimpers and the sounds of the cuffs clanking against the headboard. Brad finally rose up and grabbed another condom from the nightstand. He smiled as he rolled it over Adam’s hard length. He poured a generous amount onto Adam’s cock and rubbed his slick hand over his entrance enough to make himself slick.  
  
“Adam I’ve missed being able to do this with you. This is for old times.” Brad smiled and gazed lovingly into Adam’s eyes.  
  
“For old times,” Adam agreed.  
  
Brad straddled Adam’s hips and positioned Adam’s length against his entrance. Brad and Adam used to push the limits of their sex play and there for a while Brad wanted Adam to fuck him without fingering him first. He said the pain made him feel alive and Adam was never able to say no to Brad.  
  
  
Kris and Cassidy lay wrapped up in an embrace and their lips touched. They both knew that this moment between Brad and Adam was something special and decided to stay out of it. Kris gave Cassidy a sly smile grabbing a condom and lube.  Kris pulled Cass from the bed onto the chair in the room, Kris opened the condom, and rolled it down his cock.  
  
“You got to fuck my boyfriend and now I’m gonna fuck you.” Kris said softly as he pulled Cassidy into his lap.  
  
“Who knew Kris Allen had such a potty mouth? Mmm, but yeah believe it or not that sounds fantastic. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to bottom.”  
  
Kris just smiled as he handed the lube to Cassidy.  
  
  
Brad pushed down slowly onto Adam’s cock feeling himself open up. He gasped, his muscles gave way, and then Adam’s hard length was inside him. It burned, but it brought back so many memories for Brad his eyes locking on Adam. So many emotions flowed between them as Brad sank down on Adam’s cock. Brad felt tears prickling the backs of his eyes as Adam was finally fully inside him. It had been so long since he’d felt like this. Adam whimpered and Brad couldn’t take it any longer. He reached up to the cuffs and hit the quick release on each of them, freeing Adam’s arms. Adam’s arms embraced him and he breathed deeply committing every touch and scent to his memory. When he looked into Adam’s eyes again he noticed a single tear making a track down Adam’s face. Brad leaned down and kissed Adam, nipping and sucking his bottom lip. Brad wanted Adam to use this experience to heal the raw wounds that neither would admit to aloud.  
  
  
Cassidy’s used his own fingers to open himself up as Kris watched with hooded eyes. Cassidy removed his fingers when he felt himself relax. He smiled at Kris positioning Kris’ length at his entrance. Kris gasped when Cassidy impaled himself in one swift motion. They embraced one another, their bodies moving together. Cassidy’s head rested against Kris’ shoulder and he moaned softly into Kris' ear. After several thrusts they had a rhythm going and their moans joined the chorus from the bed. Kris reached down and grabbed Cassidy’s dick and gave it a firm squeeze. They moved together in unison, giving and taking pleasure in each other as they barreled towards their orgasms.  
  
  
Brad laced his fingers with Adam’s beginning to slowly slide up and down on Adam’s length. The pitiful whimpers that escaped Adam when his eyes fluttered closed and an almost pained expression marred his beautiful features caused Brad’s heart to swell. He continued to bounce on Adam’s length until Adam untangled his fingers from Brad’s left hand and wrapped it around Brad’s cock. His hips stilled and he pushed Adam’s hand away and pulled himself up off Adam’s cock. He pulled the snap for the cock ring, careful of the condom, and tossed it across the room. Adam sighed softly and Brad sunk down his length once more. His hips were still as he watched Adam grit his teeth. He knew Adam was fighting against his orgasm so he wrapped his hand around his own aching length and began to stoke it.  
  
  
Cassidy was the first to cry out in pleasure and his cock spurted over Kris’ fist. Kris continued to thrust into Cassidy until he too stilled as his cock twitched and erupted inside Cassidy’s prone form. For several moments they didn’t move, but held each other as the activity on the bed reached a fever pitch. Cassidy groaned crawling from Kris’ lap and stretched out his legs. He watched Kris removing the condom. Cassidy then walked over to the edge of the bed and watched the main event as Brad stroked his own length. Kris came up behind Cassidy and wrapped his arms around Cassidy’s waist. He nuzzled his head under Cassidy’s arms so that he could see Adam’s face. Adam’s eyes were blown and dark with pleasure while watching Brad stroke himself. Brad’s eyes widened and Adam could feel Brad’s muscles clenching around his aching cock and just as Brad’s come began to splatter his chest, he came hard inside of Brad. Adam screamed, flailed, bucked, and writhed, as Brad rode out Adam's orgasm with him like a man riding a bull. By the time Adam finally settled he was surprised to see Brad still seated on top of him. Brad made no move to get off of him rather he flopped over onto Adam’s come and wax coated chest and sighed contentedly with Adam’s dick still buried deep inside him.  
  
“So Adam, did you enjoy your surprise?” Kris said as he climbed up the bed to flop beside Adam and Brad, Cassidy followed lying on the other side of them.  
  
“Mmmhmm.” Adam sighed as he ran a hand lovingly down Brad’s back.  
  
Kris’ laughter filled the air and a very sleepy Adam looked over to see Kris holding the can of forgotten Chocolate Ready Whip. He popped the cap open and sprayed some of the fluffy substance into his mouth and looked at Adam and grinned.  
  
“What I wanted something to eat and frankly I don’t think after all of this sucking and fucking that I can make it to the kitchen for a Popsicle. Besides I just needed a little snack.” Kris popped the cap back on the Ready Whip and flopped back down beside Adam.  
  
Brad lifted himself off Adam’s length and reached behind him to take off the condom. He tossed it toward the wastebasket, but had no idea if it actually made it in or not. Brad kissed Adam gently and smiled before rolling off of him to snuggle up against Cassidy. Adam and Brad both felt a peace between them that they hadn’t felt since they were dating and as Adam enveloped Kris in his arms he had renewed hope for the future.  
  
They all cuddled together like a pile of puppies, not even caring about how sticky and messy the bed was and soon Kris and Cassidy were sound asleep.  
  
“I will always love you Brad.” Adam whispered softly.  
  
“Ditto Adam.” Brad whispered back and then linked his fingers with Adam’s as they too were claimed by sleep.


End file.
